Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that takes up webbing worn by an occupant.
Related Art
In a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-24284, when a spool and a V gear are suddenly rotated in a pull-out direction, inertial mass of the V gear is swung, so that a lock pawl is operated, and the spool is restricted from rotating in the pull-out direction.
One end of a friction spring is supported by the V gear so as to be capable of rotating, and a lever and a cover are attached to the friction spring. When the spool and the V gear are rotated, the cover generates friction force, and the friction spring, the lever, and the cover are rotated.
When the spool and the V gear are rotated in the pull-out direction, the lever is rotated to a non-abutting position, and swinging of the inertial mass is permitted. When the spool and the V gear are rotated in a take-up direction, the lever is rotated to an abutting position, and the inertial mass abuts the lever, so that swinging of the inertial mass is restricted.
In configuration in which swinging of the inertial mass is restricted by the inertial mass (operating member) abutting the lever (restricting body), it is important that input of excessive load from the inertial mass to the lever is suppressed.